Talk:Hero Prentice
Just wondering...how come she and Libena have blonde hair? Did they get it from their dad? Sparrowsong 02:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. If it mentions him having a different colour, it's because he dyed it. My brother HATES having blonde hair. TATN / Thalia! 02:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Good. 'Cuz, those idiots that insist that Athena is blonde? They drive me insane. You? Sparrowsong 02:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. And I loved their hairs too much to NOT let them go. Like, seriously. TATN / Thalia! 02:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Why would you ever have to let them go?? Sparrowsong 02:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. But I just fell in love with their hair and I forced myself to make them blondies. I wanted them to have like brown hair or something. TATN / Thalia! 02:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't imagine Libena with brown hair. And her hairstyle is practically the only young-looking one. I dare you to find 5 more young-looking hairstyles XD. Sparrowsong 02:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Not right now. I'll do it later because I'm working on WSIE. TATN / Thalia! 02:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Me so excited. Is the thing with Teresa's family gonna be involved? Sparrowsong 02:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Autumn was woken by the screaming in the Hermes cabin. Along with the demigod residents of the Hermes cabin XD TATN / Thalia! 02:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel really bad for Teresa right now. Can you please remove the thing about the RR and the o*gy? Sparrowsong 02:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I already did~! I am a good rollbacker! :D TATN / Thalia! 02:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! What's Autumn thinking right now? Sparrowsong 02:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She just walked in. Would you be there soothing her or went back to your cabin? TATN / Thalia! 02:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd stay with my kid. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson (Teresa's theme) suits the whole story of WSIE, I think. It's about how when Kelly was young, her parents started fighting a bunch, right in front of her. After they divorced, her mom got full custody and her dad basically abandoned her. Ring a bell? *cough*Teresa and her parents*cough* It also reminds me of Nico's death *sob*. Sparrowsong 02:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll search the song up now. I remember nearly crying when I killed off Nico. I was like 'How can I kill someone I love?' It is really sad. So is the song Santa Monica by Theory Of A Deadman. I'm listening to it now. It reminds me of LAASD. When the woman, I forgot my own OC's name, left. TATN / Thalia! 02:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I've heard that song! Her name is Ally XD. Sparrowsong 03:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) XD Right. LOL I HAVE BAD MEMORY TODAY. I fail... Autumn is going to remember her dad's death again. I'm nearly crying because of this song :c It's so saaaaad~. TATN / Thalia! 03:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Because of You? Sparrowsong 03:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I am nearly crying. It reminds me so much of me, man.... QQ TATN / Thalia! 03:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Sparrowsong 03:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) WAAAAAH!!! I'm not listening to it anymoar. But I'm sad now.. TATN / Thalia! 03:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC)